Lluvia
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: El primer Año sin él... Siempre es dificil. Muy dificil. Sherlock&Watson.
1. Lluvia y una carta

Plop…

Plop,Plop…

Plop, Plop, Plop…

La lluvia comenzaba a caer, en Baker Street… Era un día especial para él, y estaba lloviendo.  
>No es que no le agradara la lluvia, en realidad lo tranquilizaba cuando estaba aterrado por las pesadillas de la guerra, y ahora, ni la lluvia calmaba el tormento de la pérdida de Sherlock.<p>

Giró su cuerpo hacia el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de té que tenían en la sala, y fue a sentarse en su sofá. Miró por unos segundos el sofá vació y lleno de tristeza de Holmes, y bajó la mirada perdido en su propio nido de dolor.

Volvió en sí unos segundos después y checó el calendario, para ver si era correcto, y sí.

Esperó.

Esperó.

Y esperó. La lluvia no quería césar ni un poco, Miró la hora, eran más de las 4pm, y cerrarían aquel lugar. Se levantó rápidamente, tomo su chaqueta, una pequeña carta y salió de allí.

Ningún estúpido taxi pasaba, así que corrió, y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas de militar le alcanzaban a dar, aun que el agua chocará con sus ya agotados y mojados ojos, tal vez por la lluvia o por su propia fragilidad.

Y llegó. No tardó más que 20 minutos en llegar, aún le daba tiempo.

Caminó, recuperando el aliento, aun que en sí, lo que exhalaba de su boca, era un turbio humo que emanaba su caliente cuerpo, hacia afuera. Llegó a su meta, y observó por unos minutos aquello que le causaba tanto dolor, cerró los ojos y se hincó para colocar la carta. Se levantó y sonrió, pero segundos después no pudo más y se soltó a llorar.

Sí, era un día especial para él.

– ¿Sabes?, Tardé mucho en decidirme si venir o no… Quería pasar un pequeño rato a solas contigo… –Rió con amargura –Bueno Ahora me has dejado más solo de lo que quisiera, Sherlock. –Suspiró –Yo eh venido a traerte un obsequio, de cumpleaños… Sé que tú no festejabas esto, y … Yo sé que ahora, ni siquiera podrás leer lo que te he puesto aquí. Pero quiero que sepas, que… Aun sigo creyendo en ti, y sé que… No me mentirías, no a mí. No sé por qué, pero sé que confiabas en mi. O es lo que quiero creer Sherlock. Oh dios… Como te extraño, Ahora, te sueño constantemente, no se si sea una buena señal, o realmente estoy quedando como un loco. –Rió por lo bajó mientras la lluvia caía directamente sobre él, simplemente veía como la carta, se resguardaba de la lluvia debajo de las flores que ya le habían llevado al Detective antes. –Mycroft, Lestrade, Molly, y de vez en cuando, Irene vienen a visitarme, Parecen que se preocupan demasiado por mí, y por como estoy tomando las cosas. ¿Qué crees tú?. ¿Qué creerías tú?. –Suspiró y volvió a soltar unas lagrimas mientras miraba al cielo dejando que las gotas resbalaran libremente por sus mejillas. –Mejor me voy, o me enfermaré y pronto te alcanzaré allá… Aun que en realidad, sería mejor estar allá… que aquí. En fin… –Se acerco a la tumba y la rozó con sus dedos, como la primera vez que lo fue a visitar. – Hasta la próxima visita, Sherlock Holmes.

Y comenzó a dar pasos tranquilos y al mismo tiempo derrotados, con un gran peso en el corazón salió del cementerio.

No muy lejos, una sombra se acercó a la tumba del Detective, se cubría por un paraguas negro y vestía igualmente de negro, se agacho con sumo cuidado y tomó la carta, con sus pálidas manos, para después alejarse de allí, mientras la abría lentamente, leyendo en su mente.

_ "Sherlock:_

_ Hace ya, un año que no estás conmigo, y hay tantas cosas que pasamos juntos, que hicimos, tantos casos que extraño contigo. Eras mi mejor amigo, y creo que sigues siendo mi mejor amigo._

_ Hay tantas cosas que no te pude decir Sherlock, y… Quiero decírtelas, pero no puedo, ya no… Quisiera decírtelas frente a frente, como se debe. Pero me dejaste, y… Ya no puedo mirarte a los ojos, sentir tu piel, escuchar tu voz. Ya no._

_ Así que, lo desahogare aquí, en un tonto pedazo de papel, que… no servirá para mucho._  
><em>Sherlock… Te amo. Más que mi vida propia, más que a lo que pude haber amado a alguien.<em>  
><em><br>Te amo._  
><em><br>Más de lo que te imaginas, y eso hace que mi corazón se coma por completo a sí mismo, pero… sé que si lo supieras, me dirías algo como 'John, los sentimientos son irrelevantes, solo son una carga, y no se deben de demostrar porque es un camino peligroso.' Y en realidad Sherlock, sí lo es… Pero contigo pude haber corrido ese riesgo. Ahora, me arrepiento tanto de no habértelo dicho antes… Así que ahora te lo digo.. Bueno, Escribo._

_ Te amo, Te amo._

_ Sherlock Holmes, YO TE AMO._

_ Bueno, ahora que me terminé de desahogar. Sherlock, espero que donde estés, seas muy feliz, y no te comportes mal con los demás… ángeles, almas… fantasmas, lo que sea… No quiero que después te encuentre en el infierno, jajaja. En fin. Adiós Sherlock._

_ Siempre tuyo, Dr. John H. Watson._"

Una lagrima al parecer cayó en el papel, mientras aquella silueta que había quedado pasmada, frente a un auto negro, entonces otra silueta salió de allí, cubriéndose igualmente con un paraguas, para abrirle la puerta.

– Quiero verlo.

– Sherlock, Ya hablamos de esto.

– Quiero verlo, Mycroft…

– Lo siento, entra al auto.

– Yo… Por favor.

– No, Sherlock, Lo siento, Tendrás tú y él que esperar.

El pelinegro volteó la mirada al cementerio una vez más, recordando la silueta de su Doctor, llorando en la lluvia, suspiró y susurró al viento, como si quisiera que el mismo le llevará el mensaje a John.

– "_Yo también me habría arriesgado John… Y prometo que lo haré…_"

– ¿Sherlock?

– Lo siento… – Miró a Mycroft y entró al auto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por todos los revews que me han dado en mis otros fics<em>**

**_"Solo detente" "Sentimientos Encontrados" y "Lo que no se dice, después se paga" _**

**_Les agradezco mucho n/n en serio, me hacen el día cada que me escriben aun que sea un revew chikito con un "aww que bonito" o los más largos, que me hacen el día completo :3..._**

**_So, No sé si hacer de esto un fic largo, con no más de 3 caps, o dejarlo en solo un One Shot..._**

**_Me gustaría que me ayudarán a decidir._**

**_De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por sus revews :) i love you all._**


	2. Pastel de cumpleaños

Una vez más, un año transcurría. Él se encontraba resguardado en la casa de su hermano mayor.

Solo quedaba una persona más, un hombre a quien atrapar… Sebastián, el más allegado a Moriarty, y aún así no daba con él.  
>Un año más de estar sin la Sra Hudson, Sin pedirle favores a Molly, sin brindarle ayuda a Lestrade… Sin tener a John a su lado.<p>

Sacudió en negación la cabeza, ya había intentado ver a John durante ese trayecto, pero cada de esas ocasiones habían sido rotundamente interrumpidas por Mycroft, siempre con su frase. –"S_i lo vez ahora, arruinaras todo, ¿Quieres eso?_" – Y no él no quería arruinarlo, no ahora que ya habían arrancado de las garras a todos los secuaces, por así decirlo de Moriarty.

Nuevamente estaba lloviendo, Pero ahora era diferente. No era su cumpleaños el que festejaban en Baker Street.  
>Sin Mycroft cerca, pues, ya sabía dónde estaría, tomó un gorro, algo de ropa diferente a la que usaría siempre, su paraguas y las llaves, salió de allí. No eran más de las 6, pero supuso que ya estarían todos allí.<p>

Era extraño que John aún no dejará por completo ese apartamento, había escuchado de boca de su hermano que su joven doctor, se había encontrado con una joven muy inteligente y de buenos sentimientos, con quien ya tenía una relación estruendosamente amorosa. Ya se había mudado con ella, pero él aún seguía pasando algunas noches en su antiguo departamento. Él pelinegro suponía que para no abandonar a la Sra Hudson.

Seguía caminando bajo la lluvia, iba a tardar mucho en llegar, pero al fin y al cabo, solo lo quería ver una vez más. Y después se retiraría con Mycroft.

Llevaba las manos en su chamarra, inhalando y exhalando el aire helado de Londres en ese día, Como le gustaba al tiempo jugar con ellos, Llover siempre en el cumpleaños del otro. Que ironía.

Pasó un poco de tiempo, casi media hora para que él llegará allí, se encontraba en la casa de enfrente, sentado en el pórtico, cubriendo su rostro siempre, con una bufanda que ya traía desde antes de salir, y resguardándose lo más que podía con la lluvia, solo esperando.

Cuando vio a su hermano llegar, lo cual se le hizo extraño, pues ya pensaría que estuviese allí, se levanto con prisa, haciendo un leve "choque" entre él y Mycroft, entonces, de un segundo a otro le colocó una pequeña carta que llevaba resguardando con las pálidas manos en las bolsas de aquella chamarra, Mycroft le miró con enfado, pero no lo reconoció en el momento, Sherlock solo se abrió paso, y entonces John Salió. Lo cual lo hizo verlo por unos segundos, después de verlo… bajo la mirada, no quería que lo reconociera, no ahora.

Se apresuró a salir de allí y se escondió en la esquina.

Por un segundo, un mínimo de segundo, John pensó haber visto esos ojos azules que tanto lo volvían loco, en cualquier sentido. Aquellos que le hacían enfadar, reír, suspirar, resignarse y todo al mismo tiempo. Pero no, solo sería su imaginación, pensó.

Negó con la cabeza, y sonrió recibiendo a sus invitados, detrás de Mycroft, saliendo del coche negro, estaba Lestrade, Donovan y Anderson, junto con Molly y su actual pareja.

– Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos.

– Gracias Dr. Watson –Sonrió Mycroft, entrando a la residencia.

– John –sonrió el peliblanco.

– Greg – Le correspondió el saludo el rubio, seguido de este entraron los dos camaradas sin decir nada más que dirigirle una mirada como un "Hola" a John, esté solo se rió y miró a Molly, estaba algo apenada, pero se apresuro a entrar. – Bienvenida Molly.

– Gracias Dr. Watson, es un placer que me haya invitado.

– No hay porque, adelante, Mary está sirviendo ya la comida.

– Y se cerró la puerta.

Sherlock que estaba a lo lejos, sintió una punzada al ver a Molly entrar con su novio, ¿Celos?, no eso no eran celos, supuso que era decepción, aun que en realidad, Se merecía a alguien mejor, y dedujo, por cómo iba vestido, por la mirada que le dirigía a cada momento a Molly desde que salieron del auto, y cuando la dejo entrar primero, tomándole de la cintura, que en realidad el chico sí amaba mucho a Molly. Sonrió, eso le causaba alegría, que la chica encontrara a alguien que no fuera un "Sherlock" que siempre la estuviese lastimando.

Se alejó de la esquina y entro al edificio de enfrente, la habitación que había explotado, ya hacia 2, casi 3 años atrás, no había sido ocupada aún por nadie, nadie se atrevía a visitarla siquiera, por temor a que explotara de nuevo.

Mala suerte para el que renta – Dijo para sí mientras entraba sigilosamente, y se posaba sobre la ventana que daba directamente al edificio de enfrente… A su antiguo departamento.

Todos reían, todos contaban anécdotas, comían y bebían. Todos, excepto John, él estaba retirado junto a la mesa, mirando hacia la ventana, nadie se había percatado… Nadie excepto por dos personas, una estaba frente al edificio, mirando con aquellos ojos vigilantes toda la velada.

Y la siguiente, era una hermosa dama, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos azules, de piel blanca y un semblante por más amable y amoroso. La última nombrada, se corría hacia el lado de su novio, colocándole las manos en los hombros, para después llamar su atención y darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Entonces lo sintió. Ahí sintió como un pedazo de vidrio, o un gran puñal le atravesara el corazón. En realidad jamás había visto a ninguna de las novias de John besarlo, para él era de mal gusto y John lo sabía, por eso jamás las besaba frente a Sherlock. Pero, John no sabía que lo estaba viendo, John… John ni siquiera sabía que en realidad Sherlock ahora mismo sí existía.

Quiso correr y apartarla del lado de John, tal vez desaparecerla o quemarla en ácido. Y se dio cuenta de un terrible malestar en su pecho, seguidamente agua caía de sus mejillas. Llevó sus dedos hacía estas y palpó unos segundos… Sherlock Holmes estaba llorando.

Buscó por toda la habitación haber si no había nuevamente algún gas que le hiciera sentir todo eso que ahora mismo sentía, pero no había nada. Entonces volvió la mirada a la habitación de enfrente.

– Abre mi obsequio, amor. –sonrió la dulce novia de John, esté abrió complacido el regalo y descubrió una linda corbata, azul con negro, muy bonita en realidad.

– Gracias Mary. – La tomó de la mano acercándola hacia él y besándola delicadamente. – Es muy linda.

– Toma John – Lestrade se apresuró después para darle su regalo. – Esto es de parte de todos los del departamento.

– No se hubieran molestado – sonrió el doctor y abrió la caja, era una bonita taza que decía algo como "I'm THE doctor", esté solo alcanzó a carcajearse, al igual que todos los de allí. Mycroft hizo lo suyo, pero le regaló unos vinitos puros, en realidad John no fumaba, pero los aceptó con mucho gusto. Entonces Molly hizo su aparición, parecía algo, nerviosa.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Dr. Watson. – Le entregó una cajita muy linda, era en realidad de un pequeño tamaño, y muy linda adornada, lo cual hizo sentir culpable al rubio, al tener que romper un poco la envoltura para poder abrirla. Y entonces encontró… Una foto de Sherlock, enmarcada en un pequeño cuadro y detrás de ello, estaba el teléfono de Sherlock. – Yo, emh… Quise darle esto, hasta ahora pude recuperar el teléfono del Sr. Holmes, Y… quise dárselo a usted, se que El señor Holmes…

– Sherlock… - Esté la interrumpió, dirigiéndole una mirada, de tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo.

– Sí, Sherlock… Sé que ustedes se querían mucho. –Se apenó al decir eso, pues ella sabía cuánto y más se querían ambos. – Así que.. bueno Es para usted.

– Gracias Molly. –No pudo contenerse y la abrazó calurosamente, aquel regalo le había llenado y destruido el corazón al mismo tiempo. – Muchas gracias Molly.

– Bueno, bueno! – Se apresuró a decir Mary, un poco celosa de esa escena. – Hora del pastel, ¿Me ayudan a traerlo? – Dirigiéndose a Donovan y a Molly, la primera solo rodó los ojos y la segunda aceptó con mucho gusto.

– ¿Su teléfono he? – Se acerco Mycroft.

– ¿Me lo quitarás?

– ¿Me lo darías?

– No.

– Entonces no – Rió Mycroft, y metió las manos a su saco, entonces sintió un pedazo de papel, y lo sacó… Era la letra de su hermano y en ella el nombre "John", él sabía que si se lo daba ahora, John se soltaría a llorar o algo así. Así que la volvió a guardar

Así duró la tarde-noche, hasta que dieron las 10 pm, allí los primeros en irse fueron el grupo de Lestrade, después Molly y su novio al final quedaron Mycroft, Mary y John.

– ¿Quiere que la lleve señorita?

– Yo, preferiría quedarme con John.

– Está bien. – La miró llevar platos a la cocina, hecho una mirada a John, y ambos se acercaron a la ventana. Un pelinegro solo miraba con recelo del otro lado, escondido entre las sobras del apartamento oscuro. – John… Toma.

– ¿Qué? – volteó la mirada a la mano de Mycroft que tenía la carta en ella. - ¿Qué es esto?

– Una carta, para ti.

– ¿De quién?

– Mi hermano… - Miró directamente a la ventana.

– ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido – Vamos Mycroft, no bromees…

– Es en serio John, No sé cuando la dejó en mi saco… -Mintió. – Pero es para ti.

– Yo… gracias.

– ¿Quieres que lleve a Mary a su casa?

– … Sí, Por favor.

– Vale…

– Mary, cariño.. – Fue hasta su novia y le explicó que quería estar solo lo que restaba de su cumpleaños, ella acepto con algo de duda, y se fue con Mycroft.

Todo ahora estaba oscuro, con excepción de la lámpara del lado que le acompañaba, dudó mucho en abrir la carta, pero al final lo hizo. Sus ojos pasaron por las letras.

– _"Querido John._

_ Sé que cuando estés leyendo esto, yo no estaré. Es tu cumpleaños, y quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz, de que estés cumpliendo otro año más. Siento mucho no poder estar a tu lado… Y siento mucho no poder decirte de frente lo que te quiero decir. Así que las palabras que colocaré, espero que sean las correctas para que me entiendas._

_Jamás te mentí, ni te mentiría… Eres la persona la cual se ha metido más en mi, que nadie. Eres un Excelente doctor, un excelente corredor, un excelente escritor de Blog."_ – Ante las últimas palabras John rió con melancolía y siguió leyendo. – _"Eres la persona a la que más confió y confiaré. Siempre me ha dolido, que este tiempo que estuvimos juntos, casi no me notarás._

_"No sabes cual feliz me hacías cada vez que me decías que hacía un excelente trabajo, Tú eres él único que me da un soporte en el cual confiar. Y por eso John, No sé en realidad lo que me pasa, pero… Sé con claridad, que todo mi ser. Te pertenece y pertenecerá, para siempre._

_Siempre tuyo, my querido seguidor. Sherlock Holmes."_

Sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, mientras miles de lagrimas no se contenían, y salían una detrás de la otra, en una catarata de dolor en su rostro, por inercia volteó a la ventana buscando en la noche alguna respuesta, del por que ahora… ¿Por qué hasta ahora, cuando ya era demasiado tarde?.

En la residencia Holmes, un Sherlock se encontraba derrotado en su cama, había presenciado la lectura de John, y eso fue la gota en su frió y palpante corazón. Verlo llorar.. Ya no lo pudo soportar, y menos por que él lo había provocado. Se sintió despreciable, enojado, deprimido. Y golpeó fuertemente una almohada., para después retraer sus rodillas hasta su pecho. Dejando salir algunas lágrimas de dolor, solo algunas, pues contenía hasta lo más profundo de su ser no sacarlas.

La puerta de su habitación se escuchó abrir, pero no se inmutó, entonces el colchón se hundió, y una mano se posó sobre su hombro, dándole un poco de ánimos. Entonces, solo entonces, sintiéndose protegido de si mismo. Comenzó a llorar.

– Ya te habías tardado, Sherly.

– Cállate… Mycroft. – Solo atinó a decir entrecortadamente.

– Espero que todo esté trama se lo guarden cuando se reencuentren.

– Jaja..-rió amargamente limpiándose las lágrimas, mientras nuevas salían. – No descansaré hasta encontrar a Sebastián.

– Lo sé.

* * *

><p>Bueno al final si me decidí a hacer un poco más larga la historia, xD la siguiente será la última. Es como un recuento de los cumpleaños en los 3 años de la ausencia de Sherlock :3 así que espero que les guste.<p>

Muchas gracias por sus revews y sus ánimos para que siguiera:

**Sekmeth Dei : T3T Gracias por leer mis historias! me haces feliz 3**

**Paula berryman: Ay e_e si vierás lo que me imagino de esos dos.. XD jajaja**

**Comodín: No pues si verdad? D: sería como un asdsadahfd dejarlos solos xD**

**LackyChan - Sherlock: X'D ¿Por que... No Vives en México! jajajajajaja Gracias por tu revews xD y por hacerte mi amiga :3**

**Circestrella: Claro, ya lo continúe para que veas que no soy mala :3 jojojo~**

**Bueno ahora si , he estado buscando Sherlockians de México :'( no he encontrado, así que si eres Sherlockian y eres de México - Contáctame!...**

**jajajajajaja XD bueno si quieres T3T**

**hahahahaha XD**

**gracias nuevamente por leer ToT! y dejar Revews! 3 me hacen la vida feliz caray!**


	3. Feliz Navidad

– ¿Qué es lo que temes Sherlock? - La voz seductora de la mujer, acariciándole el cabello, hacía que se sintiera demasiado vulnerable, y no sabía qué hacer, ni que responderle.

– No lo sé.

Hacía un mes, había encontrado a Sebastián, el último que necesitaba encontrar, este había huido a América, a enmarañar sus planes desde allá. Pero Sherlock Holmes lo había previsto, ¿Quién si no él?, Además, en parte tuvo mucho que ver Irene Adler. Ella le debía una, cuando la salvo de ser decapitada, así que se la devolvió, ayudándolo a encontrar al último.

Le habían tendido una trampa, ella se había citado con él en un hotel de NY, cuando entonces, comenzaron a hablar de los planes que tenía, él estaba hablando de encontrar millones de dólares, y utilizarlos para una máquina de terrorismo, de América contra Londres, era lo último que quería hacer Moriarty, incitar una guerra entre los más grandes y poderosos países.

Pero ella lo estaba grabando, todas las palabras y cada una de las conjeturas que hacía el hombre, estaban siendo escuchadas por Sherlock, y varios policías. Al momento que él sintió que ella le estaba traicionando, estuvo a punto de dispararle, cuando Sherlock y la manada de policías, entraban para capturarlo por fin. Esté reconoció en segundos a Sherlock, mirándolo con odio y profundo desprecio, al ver que en realidad, él no estaba muerto, y Moriarty, al parecer sí.

Sherlock solo sonrió, y les señaló que se lo llevarán. Todo el peso que había cargado estos años, se desvanecía poco a poco de su espalda, pero ahora, ¿Cómo regresaría a reconciliarse con John?, Cómo si ahora se enteraba que con la novia que tenía… la tal "Mary", Si iba en serio.

Regresando a la escena que habíamos dejado, Sherlock estaba recostado en el regazo de Irene, Estaban en la habitación de hotel de la mujer, Ahí Sherlock había desahogado aquellos deseos que sentía, aquellas pasiones carnales que nunca habían sido saciadas… Lo que más desesperaba a Sherlock, es que cada vez que la tocaba, y cerraba sus ojos, su mente traía a John, Su rostro, sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello… Todo.

Entonces cerró los ojos con mucho coraje, y dejó salir un largo gemido de desesperación.

– Pequeño… Tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos, ya te has quedado conmigo demasiado tiempo, ¿No es hora ya que regreses?

– No quiero.

– ¿Por qué?, El Dr. Watson te debe de extrañar.

– "Extrañar", "El Dr. Watson" – Dijo con sarcasmo, y enojo. – Él está bien. Muy bien, con aquella mujer que lo besa, y lo mima y todas esas estúpidas cosas.

– ¿Acaso, Sherlock Holmes… - Lo miró con curiosidad y algo de diversión. – Estás celoso?

– ¿¡Celoso, Yo! Jajaja – rió para levantarse de donde estaba, mirarla y tumbarla en la cama, colocándose encima de ella - ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso? – Comenzó a besarla furiosamente y sin cuidado en el cuello de la mujer.

– Sherlock, Tranquilo… - Esta sintió el dolor que el pelinegro le estaba causando, e intento zafarse de él, pero este le aprisiono con las manos, y comenzó a hacerlo más profundo, y con un violento movimiento hizo que abriera las piernas. – Sherlock!, es en serio!- esta lo pateó lejos y Holmes cayó al suelo, en el piso. Agacho la cabeza y la mujer pudo observar, como el cuerpo flacucho y pálido del joven ahí caído, comenzaba a temblar, sollozando en silencio.

Sintió mucha pena sobre el pelinegro y se levanto, colocándose la bata en su desnudo cuerpo, para pasar a abrazarlo y acariciarlo protectoramente, proporcionándole de igual manera un beso en la nuca.

– Él… John, me ha olvidado.

– ¿Qué esperabas Sherlock?, ¿Qué te esperara toda la vida?

– No… Es solo que, no sé qué hacer sin él… Es mi mejor amigo, y… ahora no tengo donde ir.

– Puedes quedarte conmigo.

– No es que no te quiera… Pero…

– Lo amas… - Sonrió ella, en realidad ya lo sabía, pero quería que él por fin se diera cuenta.

– Sí.

– Sherlock, lo primero que debes hacer, es regresar a Londres. Ya casi es navidad, y en realidad, sería un bonito regalo de navidad.

– ¿Y… Si esta con ella? ¿Qué tal que se mudaron juntos…? ¿Qué tal que hasta se casarón?

– Sherlock, de buena fuente sé, que él termino con ella hace unos… 6 meses aproximadamente.

– ¡¿Qué!, ¿¡Y por qué nadie me lo dijo! – Se levanto con demasiada prisa, buscando su ropa y demás cosas, ella solo rió con diversión y se levantó igualmente ayudándolo a empacar. – Tenías que terminar con Sebastián, pero ahora, no hay nada que te detenga aquí… – Enfatizo con un toque de melancolía en su voz, mientras repasaba con sus ojos una camisa que tenía en la mano del pelinegro.

– Irene… - Este volteó a verla y se acerco a ella abrazándola. – Lo siento mucho, pero tú sabes que yo lo amo, como jamás he amado a nadie en realidad. Ni siquiera yo sé que pasa conmigo, pero en este tiempo, no dejo de pensar en John y lo que me duele estar separado de él…

– Lo sé, y les deseo lo mejor. –Sonrió mientras correspondía el abrazo.

* * *

><p>Los copos de nieve caían lentamente sobre Baker Street, la sala de estar estaba adornada muy bonita, y un pequeño árbol de navidad estaba siendo colocado a un lado de la chimenea, siendo adornado por un rubio, algo desanimado por pasársela solo, pero estaba feliz de estar en su antiguo departamento.<p>

Después de haber recibido la carta de Sherlock, él había tenido muchos problemas con Mary, le contaba todo el tiempo sobre Holmes y sus casos, sobre lo que sintió y sentía acerca de su muerte, y ella no lo pudo soportar. Amaba con todo su corazón a John, pero era tan obvio que él amaba a Sherlock, que parecía que nunca lo iba a olvidar, y eso la lastimaba mucho.

Suspiró bajando los hombros, y una pequeña campanilla en la cocina sonó, allí se acerco rápidamente, para sacar una pequeña cena que había preparado para él y Mrs Hudson, sonrió ampliamente al ver que todo ya estaba servido y bonito.

Caminó unos pasos al refrigerador y lo abrió, estaba lleno de comida, y suspiró, ya no había solo algunas latas de soda o alcohol… o una cabeza decapitada, no. Ahora que él vivía solo ahí, cada semana compraba comida, aun que en realidad no se la acababa muchas veces; ya estaba repleto de alimentos, este no dejaba de comprar para dos o más personas.

Escuchó unos pasos subir por las escaleras y se asomó.

– Con permiso querido. – La voz dulce y amable de Mrs Hudson irrumpía en el lugar.

– Adelante, adelante ya está servido.

– Muchas gracias… ¡Wow!, todo está espléndidamente hermoso!.

– Gracias Mrs Hudson – Le acerco una silla, y esta se sentó.

Así pasó hasta que ambos terminaron de comer, ella hablaba de muchas cosas, no muy importantes, como sobre su cadera nueva, que ya le habían cambiado hacía unos meses, o un hombre muy apuesto que había visto, una pareja que estaba buscando donde vivir, pero que el otro departamento era aún muy húmedo para rentar. Y cosas así, hasta que se terminó la agradable cena.

Entonces ella se levantó y camino hacia su casa, no sin antes darle un pequeño presente a John, al igual que él a ella, se abrazaron dulcemente y entonces se fue.

Ahí quedó John, nuevamente solo. Dejó en la mesita de centro, en la sala aquel pequeño presente, y se encamino a la cocina. Comenzó a dejar todos los platos sucios en el lavabo, a la mañana siguiente los lavaría, ahora estaba cansado y demasiado deprimido como para hacerlo ahora.

Pensaba en Sherlock, pensaba en sus amigos, pensaba en la última navidad que habían pasado todos juntos, y cuando hablo de todos, era también refiriéndome a Holmes. Se acomodó en el sofá de Sherlock, y tomó el paquete. Era un libro, No leyó ni el titulo ni el autor, simplemente lo observó un segundo y lo abrió, repasando las letras, impregnando las palabras en su mente.

Lentamente sus ojos, comenzaban a sucumbir ante el sueño, parpadeo unos segundos, ante ver una sombra que cruzaba el umbral de las escaleras, reconocía la figura, y susurró su nombre, pero pensó que solo las alucinaciones de su mente era lo que estaba viendo, tendría demasiado sueño y era verdad, así que cerró los ojos y se hecho a dormir.

Una tonada melancólica comenzó a escucharse lejana en sus sueños, el estaba solo en la oscuridad, esperando por Sherlock, y gritando su nombre, muchos muñecos de él comenzaron a car al suelo, y el sintió como revivía aquel día una y otra, y otra vez. Entonces su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir miedo, y temblar de frio. Cuando de repente, ahora la tonalidad comenzaba a cambiar, ahora era cálida y llena de amor, entonces su cuerpo dejó de temblar, y sintió muy cálido, el sueño también se había transformado, ahora se encontraba al lado de Sherlock, en la sala, uno leyendo un libro, y el otro el periódico. Ambos al mismo tiempo bajaban su lectura y miraron sus ojos, sonriéndose el uno al otro. Una lagrima comenzó a brotar de su ojo, y sintió el liquido salado recorrerle causándole un pequeño cosquilleo en su recorrido, por lo cual abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en la habitación de Sherlock…

– Espera… ¿La habitación de Sherlock? – Se dijo para sí mismo, Seguramente en su sonambulismo se había ido subconscientemente a la cama de su amigo.

Pero entonces el calor atrás de él, le llamó la atención. Fue cuando se dio cuenta, que una respiración se encontraba amenazadoramente detrás de su cuello. Tuvo miedo, mucho miedo al tener que voltear, no sabría realmente que se encontraría, comenzó a voltear lentamente el cuello, y lo que vio le sorprendió aún más; Era un pelinegro, abrazado a él por detrás, como si buscara protegerlo de sus pesadillas, estaba vestido, ni siquiera parecía haberse cambiado la pijama, pues traía la ropa puesta y un saco que aún estaba mojado de haber estado debajo de los húmedos y fríos copos de nieve.

– Sh-Sherlock?... – Susurró con temor a que eso fuese solo su alucinación.

– Shh, John, quiero dormir, el vuelo estuvo muy pesado y… - No termino de decir, cuando John ya lo había tirado de la cama. – ¡¿Qué te ocurre!

– ¿¡C-Como que, qué me ocurre! Yo.. Tú… Tú estás muerto! – Le aventó una almohada para cerciorarse nuevamente de que él era real

– John, en serio, no estoy muerto… -Se sobó un poco la cabeza pues el impacto de la almohada si le había dolido un poco, se levanto y se sentó en la cama. – Te mentí, sí. Pero no era para lastimarte John. Hace unos meses terminé con toda la mafia de Moriarty.

– ¿"Hace unos meses"?, ¿Dónde habías estado?

– Yo… -Sintió un nudo en la garganta – Con Irene.

– Ah! Pues bien! Regrésate con ella, Muy Bien Sherlock! Ve con ella en vez de ir con tu Maldito mejor amigo! – Se enojo de sobremanera, levantándose de la cama, pero Sherlock, por instinto y desesperación lo tomo por la espalda atrayéndolo hacia él – Suéltame, idiota, ¿Qué te pasa?, me largo de aquí, no te quiero volver a ver!

– La carta, John… La carta!

– ¿Qué?

– La carta que te envié… La leíste y Lloraste.

– Como lo… ¿Me has espiado?, ¿¡Me espiaste y ni siquiera me pudiste decir que estabas vivo!, ¡Mas grandioso aún! – Se enfureció más.

– No John!, Recuerda lo que puse! "Soy tuyo" es lo que dije.

– ¿Y eso a mí qué?

– Tú, en tu carta, me dijiste que me amabas… ¿Aún lo haces?

– Sherlock.. Erg.. Yo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, yo no…

– ¿Me amas, o no John?

– Yo…

– John!

– Sí, Sherlock! Maldita sea… Sí te amo, Siempre te he amado… Maldito seas… – Bajó la cabeza, con tremenda furia guardada. Y como no, se sentía herido, traicionado y sentía que en la cara tenía grabado la palabra "Te mintieron".

– Yo también.

– No me vengas con eso, tú mismo lo dijiste, estuviste con Irene. Entonces vete con ella Sherlock, ahora que sé que estás vivo, puedo regresar con Mary, tengo que disculparme, por tu culpa me comporte como un patán…

– No, No John. No! – Negó varias veces el pelinegro, abrazándolo aún más, para después soltarlo y hacer que volteara a verlo. – Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo!, no quiero a Irene, no quiero a Molly, No quiero a Lestrade, No quiero a nadie. Más que a ti… – Lo miró con profundo dolor, a lo que el rubio solo pudo atinar a darle un golpe en la cara, Sherlock parpadeó varias veces y se tocó la mejilla, que ahora se tornaba de un color rojizo.

– Eres, un maldito idiota… -Este le miró con ira, pero después al aflojar su mirada, y suspirar, tratando de encajar todas las piezas, se le acerco, colocando su diestra arriba de la mano con la que se protegía la mejilla Sherlock, para después acercarse y besarlo. – Eres, un idiota.

– Yo… – Este bajo la cabeza. – Lo sé… – Lo abrazó con un impulso y cayeron al piso.

– Sherlock, Tranquilízate!

– Lo siento John, pero no puedo! –Sonrió – Es tan aburrido estar sin ti. Que necesito quitarme ya este aburrimiento.

– De que estás… – No pudo decir más cuando sintió las manos de Sherlock invadirle dentro del pantalón, dejando salir gemidos, y sonrojarse a todo su ser. – S-Sherlock!

– Shh, John. Mrs Hudson nos puede escuchar. – Sonrió seductoramente, a lo que solo el rubio negó con la cabeza riendo ligeramente, sintiéndose cómplice de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Y lo rodeó con los brazos alrededor de los hombros del pelinegro, y se besaron. – Feliz Navidad, John.

Feliz Navidad… Sherlock

Ahí, de regreso en Baker Street, en la nevada del 24 de Diciembre, Sherlock Holmes y John Watson, se encontraron de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Esperoooo les haya gustado este último cap :3 lalala~ y am, insisto en darle las gracias por leer mis historias, son el motor que me hace continuar chicas TwT! Danke!<strong>

**Mañana subo el otro cap de "Un caso en común", Por que ya me dio sueño y mi mente no da para más xD**

**Les invito a leer mi fic que hize, de LOTR n/n, ahora de otra pareja, yeei!**

**XD jajajaja Bueno.. ¿Que más?**

**Ah si!, ¿Ustedes opinan que haga más caps de Fetus in fetus? ¿Si, es así, Cuantos quieren?, hago los que me pidan :3 para que vean que soy buena(?)... hahaha xDD bueno ya me voy :3 **

**Gracias de nuevo! :3**


End file.
